


late night shift

by vending_machine



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AHAHAHAHA, And a little fluff, KagaKuro - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, all the porn, horny Kuroko, smexy Kagami sleeps like a man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vending_machine/pseuds/vending_machine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko gets back from a late night shift and wants what he wants (aka Kagami)</p>
            </blockquote>





	late night shift

Kuroko snuck into the apartment just after 1a.m, crouching down to pet Nigou before the dog could get excited and wake Kagami. They'd been living together for just over a year now, and Kagami had finally, albeit grudgingly, accepted Nigou, though he was still banned from the kitchen as it was ‘ _Kagami's domain_ ’ and even Kuroko, when not eating or helping out, was rather unwelcome as he had a tendency to make a mess or put things out of place.

But in return for leaving him in peace in the kitchen, Kagami always left a reheatable meal for Kuroko when he worked the late shift. He was working part-time at a coffee shop three blocks away to pay for his current classes in order to gain his teaching degree.

However, this would soon be over and he already had several interviews lined up for potential jobs once he got his certificate in two weeks. He smiled contentedly as he placed the meal Kagami had left in the microwave and pressed the button. He enjoyed working at the coffee shop, he really did, but was looking forwards to the day he could start teaching kindergarten.

The microwave pinged and delicious smells wafted out, and Kuroko, not for the first time, thanked fate that Kagami was such an excellent cook.

Sitting in the kitchen, Nigou curled up at his feet, Kuroko couldn't think of a time he'd been more content. And it was mostly thanks to Kagami.

Placing Nigou back in his basket after washing his plate and putting it away, Kuroko crept quietly into the bedroom. Not that it really mattered, Kagami slept like the dead and wouldn't wake up even if the fire alarm sounded. But Kuroko liked to think that the thought still counted.

He smiled as he saw Kagami, a crack in the curtains illuminating him where he lay sprawled on his back across the bed. The covers were twisted around his legs, one hand on the pillow next to his head and the other on his stomach, having pushed his shirt out of the way to bare the delicious ab muscles that Kuroko probably had a rather unhealthy obsession with. Kagami almost always slept like this when he slept alone, such a _man_ , but preferred to curl around Kuroko or use the smaller boy as a blanket when he was around, which was as often as Kuroko could help it, since his late-night shifts had recently been increasing. Not that it would matter too much for much longer, he reassured himself. He _liked_ being able to go to bed with Kagami, being pulled close and cuddled for a little while before they both slept.

But he also couldn’t complain, he loved coming in and seeing Kagami like this. To know that he was trusted to be around the basketball idiot, even while he was sleeping and pretty much defenceless. It also helped that Kagami was stunning. Kuroko had always thought so. Ever since he’d first seen Kagami, he’d known he was attracted to the tall redhead, had known that he would always be able to respect him for his basketball skills which had just enhanced his attraction. What he hadn’t expected was how much he would respect Kagami as a person, even with him being a huge basketball idiot who didn’t think of much outside of basketball, food and sleep. But Kagami was a good person, with a surprising amount of depth, even as he was amazingly shy and easily embarrassed when it came to a lot of things.

Kuroko had had to initiate their relationship, which he hadn’t minded at all. Kagami had been surprised, but had also shocked Kuroko when he had admitted that he’d thought he wasn’t yet good enough for his shadow. Which had been totally ridiculous, and Kuroko had been more than willing to remove him of that notion. They’d been together ever since, and everyone had been surprisingly supportive of their relationship.

Kuroko changed into his pyjamas as he finished his musings and slipped into the bathroom to clean his teeth. He was feeling a little restless, but wasn’t sure what he could do to cure the itch.

As he came back into the bedroom and watched Kagami shift slightly in sleep, the dim lighting playing smoothly over toned muscles and a body that was made for hard, sweaty sex, Kuroko’s brain shifted into overdrive and he knew what he wanted. Removing his t-shirt, he left his boxers on but made sure that the things they’d need were out and ready on the bedside table so he wouldn’t have to wait too long later.

Climbing onto the bed as carefully as possible, he sat next to Kagami’s hip and let his fingers trail along the strong forearm that lay across his hip and stomach, hand spread out across abs that Kuroko wanted to lick. Deciding it was better not to deny himself, he leant forward and pressed a soft kiss to the exposed hipbone on Kagami’s left side. He smelt good, but then, Kagami always did. Kuroko was always a little baffled but, as usual, couldn’t complain. Kagami shifted a little and Kuroko looked up, but the taller boy was still asleep.

Kuroko moved on, gently pressing kisses along his hipbone then across the abs he enjoyed so much. He wondered how it would feel to lick his vanilla shake off Kagami’s stomach, watch those abs quiver as cold liquid dripped across them, the blended taste of Kagami and vanilla… Kuroko vowed silently he’d make it happen, and _soon._

But for now, he wanted his partner much more actively involved, which meant he had to wake him up. Moving slowly, Kuroko shifted so he was straddling Kagami’s waist, fingers pushing his t-shirt further up. Kagami moved naturally in sleep, his arm coming to wind around Kuroko’s waist even while practically unconscious, which sent a warm thrill up his spine as always.

“Kagami-kun,” he murmured, leaning down to press their lips together. “Kagami-kun.”

He knew when Kagami woke as the lips against his moved back, pressing against his with increasing intensity. He didn’t protest when Kagami rolled over, pressing Kuroko back down into the mattress as sleepy red eyes opened to meet his.

“What time is it?” he murmured, voice deep and husky, pulling back to slide his hands up Kuroko’s waist, taking in the bare skin underneath his palms.

“A little after one in the morning,” Kuroko replied, finding his breath catching as rough fingers teased a nipple gently.

“And you’re that horny you had to wake me up?” Kagami murmured, taking both of Kuroko’s hands in one of his and stretching them over his head.

Kuroko couldn’t reply as Kagami’s mouth covered his, hard at first but then gentling, even as Kuroko still couldn’t move for the hands holding his down to the pillow.

“Mm, say it, Kuroko,” Kagami murmured, lips moving down to his jaw and further along to his neck. Lips brushed, teeth grazed and gently nipped, driving Kuroko crazy as Kagami found every single hidden erogenous spot and teased them into desperation.

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko murmured, eyes closing only to open a second later to watch Kagami trail his lips down his chest. “I want you.”

Kagami still had a thrill every time he heard those words. It had been almost two years since they’d been together, and still he could never quite believe the fact that Kuroko wanted _him_ above all others.

So he kissed him gently, having learnt enough over the past year or so to know exactly what Kuroko wanted, what he needed. This wasn’t the first time his shadow had woken him up, and he was sure it wouldn’t be the last.

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko murmured, hips lifting and rubbing against Kagami’s for one, long second, in which time they both proved they were as aroused as the other.

“Kuroko,” he murmured back, letting go of one of his hands so he could reach down and touch Kuroko where he was already hard and aching. “What do you want tonight?”

Kuroko’s lips slid down Kagami’s neck, nipping softly. “You in me.”

Kagami felt his body temperature soar. “I can’t be gentle with you tonight,” he warned. He had too much pent up stress that he hadn’t worked out for about a week.

“Good,” Kuroko murmured, and Kagami almost came then and there at the sultry tone that left his boyfriend’s lips. “Do whatever you want with me.”

“Careful,” Kagami warned. “You might just find yourself regretting what you wished for.”

Kuroko met teasing eyes, but there was serious lust there and he couldn’t help but lift his hips higher, needing more friction as his own lust burned inside him.

“Ah-ah,” Kagami shook his head and used one large hand to pin his lover’s hip to the bed. “Turn over.”

Kuroko did as ordered, always enjoying the nights where Kagami was in charge, and not a little strict, though he’d never admit it to his redhead’s face. He was quickly stripped of his boxers and hot hands ran down his body, caressing almost every inch of him before moving to his more sensitive areas. Kuroko gasped as a hand unexpectedly wrapped around his cock, callused fingers stroking him almost gently.

“Anything I want, huh?” Kagami asked, voice warm and Kuroko pressed his face into the pillow as his face heated. Kagami’s other hand gently spread over his ass cheeks, squeezing lightly before leaving them for a second to reach for the lube Kuroko had left out.

“You really wanted this, huh?” Kagami mused, looking down at his blue-haired lover. Kuroko turned his face to the side and looked up at him, nodding sheepishly.

Grinning, Kagami coated his fingers in the lube, letting a small trail of it dribble over Kuroko’s perfect ass too before clicking the lid shut and tossing the bottle back in the general direction of the table. Gently stroking up and down the crack, Kagami teased Kuroko’s hole for a few seconds until the blue-haired shadow groaned and pressed even further back against him.

“Put it in? Please?” Kuroko added, forgetting to be polite for that instant.

Kagami did as requested, gently dipping his finger inside, teasing the nerve endings there and making Kuroko gasp again. Kuroko was so small, Kagami was always scared of hurting him, of being too rough, of losing his head. But as Kuroko moaned and pushed his hips further back towards him, he snapped out of his worries and just worked on bringing his shadow pleasure.

Kuroko felt like he could barely breathe as two fingers gently spread inside him to make way for a third, even as his lover’s other hand constantly teased him by running up and down his chest, making gentle paths between his sensitive nipples, teasing them lightly before moving to his cock and then either giving him a gentle stroke or a few hard ones. There was no pattern to any of it, and it was driving the blue-eyed boy crazy.

“Kagami-kun,” he gasped, gripping the pillow tightly in his fingers as his lover finally pressed a third finger into him. It burned a little before turning to pleasure and Kuroko couldn’t stop a whimper, though it was muffled in the pillow and didn’t quite reach Kagami’s ears.

Kagami was enjoying the sight before him. He spread his fingers gently, watching Kuroko’s hole glisten with lube as he gently thrust them back and forth a little, hearing Kuroko’s muffled moan and feeling his cock pulse with want. Giving it another few seconds, he curled his fingers in the way that he knew Kuroko liked and had the pleasure of seeing the smaller boy’s body jerk.

“Kagami-kun!” Kuroko pulled his face out from the pillow, unable to breathe anymore as Kagami teased his prostrate gently. “Please.”

“I like you like this,” Kagami replied, curling his fingers again and enjoying the whine that left his boyfriend’s throat. However, his own erection was almost bursting, he so badly wanted to be in that tight heat.

“I want to come with you inside me,” Kuroko murmured when he could speak again. Kagami moaned softly, wrapping a hand around his own erection and moving gently.

“Fine,” he murmured and pulled his fingers out quickly, hearing Kuroko’s surprised gasp. Leaning over his smaller lover, he pressed soft kisses to his back and neck as he lined himself up.

Kuroko’s moan as he pressed himself inside was always the most satisfying sound Kagami had ever heard. The noises the smaller boy made were always surprising, he was still so quiet in daily life, but Kagami could not complain at all, they always managed to turn him on even further.

He was gentle for as long as he could be, wanting Kuroko to be able to get used to him. But, he quickly felt his control ebb as he placed his hands on the pillow besides Kuroko’s and laced their fingers, burying his face in the shorter boy’s nape.

“Kuroko,” he moaned, nipping the skin softly.

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko murmured back, “You can let go. I’m ready.”

Kagami audibly snapped. Hips pulling back, their pace almost tripled in speed as Kagami sought what he needed. Kuroko was left helpless under him, nothing but pleasure soaring through his veins, his mouth going dry as he gasped for enough air over the pleasure. Kagami’s hands were warm on his and provided an anchor to reality, but he felt that slipping as the angle changed and Kagami’s cock started to hit his prostate every thrust.

“I can’t hold out much longer,” Kagami warned in his ear, feeling his entire body clench in anticipation.

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko came instantly as Kagami’s teeth gently bit down on the curve between his shoulder and neck. Kagami, groaning into his hair, came less than a second later, hips flush against his backside and Kuroko could feel him throb inside him.

Kagami’s arm came around his waist as after a minute or two he gently pulled out, ignoring the mess, and sat back, lifting Kuroko onto his lap.

“Welcome home,” he chuckled, pressing a soft kiss to reddened lips.

Kuroko rolled his eyes but kissed him back, wrapping his arms around his lover’s neck.

“Shower?”

Kuroko nodded and Kagami carried him into the shower easily, setting him down as he turned on the water and waited for it to run hot. He loved it when Kagami was like this, taking care of him after everything, even if Kuroko had been the one to initiate things. Kagami was always making sure he was okay. Which, in all truth, was something Kuroko hadn’t really had before they’d met. And now he had it, he never wanted to let it go. He’d promised himself he would never take the love, or Kagami, for granted.

“I love you,” Kuroko murmured as he stepped past the redhead into the steaming water.

Kagami grinned as he stepped in behind Kuroko and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. “I love you too.”

They washed each other in silence, both slightly exhausted but enjoying the chance to explore which they hadn’t had all that much today.

“So, how long will you be waking me up for?” Kagami teased, leaning down to tilt Kuroko’s head back.

“Not too much longer. Two or three weeks, maybe,” Kuroko replied, thinking it over.

“Well, I look forwards to those nights,” Kagami grinned, kissing Kuroko before he could make a smartass reply. “I really do love you, Kuroko.”

Kuroko softened, kissing him back because he really did love the huge basketball idiot too.

 


End file.
